1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having the function of indicating the receipt of a signal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal employing a light guide plate for indicating the receipt of a signal so that the receipt of the signal can be indicated over a wide region, thereby enabling a user to easily check the receipt of the signal.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mobile communication terminal, particularly a portable mobile communication terminal is widely used since it can be easily carried and have various functions in addition to wireless communication. Such a mobile communication terminal has various functions such as wireless communication and transmission and receipt of text or voice messages, and it is expected that the mobile communication terminal will continue to have more functions.
Meanwhile, in a case where a call or a message is transmitted from another user, the mobile communication terminal generates a receipt signal to inform a user that the call or message has been received. Generally, examples of such a receipt signal include a bell sound or vibration. However, the bell sound cannot be used in specific places, and the vibration has a problem in that a user may not recognize the receipt signal if the user does not carry the mobile communication terminal and thus cannot feel the vibration.
In order to supplement the function of a receipt signal, there has been proposed a mobile communication terminal with an incoming signal lamp. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional mobile communication terminal with an incoming signal lamp.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile communication terminal 1 is a folder-type mobile communication terminal comprising an upper folder 4 and a lower folder 7. The upper folder 4 generally includes a lower case 3 and an upper case 5, and a liquid crystal display module for screen display is contained between the upper and lower cases. The upper case has a display window 13 so that a user can externally view an image created by the contained display module.
Meanwhile, the lower folder 7 has a keypad and a contained printed circuit board, and further has a battery pack mounted thereon. The lower folder 7 is coupled to the upper folder 4 by means of a hinge 9 to construct the mobile communication terminal 1.
Generally, an incoming signal lamp 11 is provided at the hinge 9. The incoming signal lamp 11 comprises a light emitting diode and a transparent window. In the incoming signal lamp 11, the light emitting diode is flickered when a call signal is received from the outside, thereby informing a user of the receipt of the call signal.
The conventional mobile communication terminal is provided with the incoming signal lamp 11, thereby advantageously supplementing limitations on the indication of the receipt of a signal by means of a bell sound or vibration, and allowing a user to easily recognize the receipt of a signal at night or in a dark place and to check the position of the mobile communication terminal.
Since the conventional incoming signal lamp 11 is small as shown in the figure, however, there is a limitation on user's recognition of the receipt of a signal.